Willy Wonka
Category:Films | directed by = Mel Stuart | written by = Roald Dahl | produced by = Stan Margulies; David L. Wolper | music by = | cinematography = Arthur Ibbetson | edited by = David Saxon | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = June 30th, 1971 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. This is the complete running time. The theatrical release running time was 89 minutes. | country = | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 IMDB; Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory (1971); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $4,000,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory is an American feature film of the family genre, with some elements of the musical genre, though not enough to be construed as a true musical. It is based on the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by author Roald Dahl. The movie adaptation was directed by Mel Stuart with a screenplay written by Dahl. It was produced by Wolper Pictures, Ltd. and distributed through Paramount Pictures. It was released theatrically on June 30th, 1971. Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory stars Gene Wilder as the titular Willy Wonka - an eccentric business owner who operates an immense confectionery designed with colorful and fanciful aplomb. Peter Ostrum plays Charlie, a poor child who is one of five lucky individuals to receive a Golden Ticket, which affords them a personal tour of Willy's chocolate factory. Charlie and the other children experience unimaginable joy and peril as they take in the various sights, which includes Wonka's labor force, consisting of orange-skinned dwarfs with green hair called Oompa Loompas. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory redirects to this page. * Production on Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory began on August 31st, 1970. Principal shooting concluded on November 19th, 1970. * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory was re-released theatrically in 2016 as part of a Fathom Events special engagement. * This is the second and final film produced by Wolper Pictures, Ltd. Its only previous film is the 1970 comedy I Love My Wife, also directed by Mel Stuart. * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory was remade in 2005 under its original book title, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The film was directed by Tim Burton and stars Johnny Depp in the lead role of Willy Wonka. Fun Facts * With an initial profit of only $1,000,000, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory would be considered a box office flop by today's standards. * Actress Denise Nickerson, who plays Violet Beauregarde, will become one of the actresses in the running to play Regan MacNeil in the 1973 horror film [[Exorcist, The|The Exorcist]]. The part will ultimately go to Linda Blair. See also * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory images * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory pages * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory characters External Links * * * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Arizona | Business owner | Dwarves | Europe | F.B.I. agent | Germany | Girl | Inventor | Size alteration | Teacher | Tourist Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory/Pages Category:Warner Bros. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:1970s/Films Category:1971/Films Category:June, 1971/Films Category:Based on a children's book Category:Remade Category:W/Films